1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint structure for adjacent two thermally-insulated window units adapted to be mounted in a building opening.
2. Prior Art
Various joint structures of the type described have been proposed. Although, in general, the proposed joint structures have performed satisfactorily, they have not been found to be entirely suitable in applications wherein substantial accomodation for a manufacturing tolerance in, and a relative displacement between, adjacent window units is a major requirement.